


Nightbloom

by taketheblanket



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Noctis Lucis Caelum, M/M, Penetration, Penetrative Sex, Prompto and Ignis are asleep in the bed next to them, Sleep Sex, Tenderness, bed sharing, noctis wants it even when he's asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taketheblanket/pseuds/taketheblanket
Summary: Noctis is usually asleep by the time Gladio comes to bed.





	Nightbloom

Noctis is usually asleep by the time Gladio comes to bed. In fact, all the men are. Gladio typically stays up late, working out, watching over, worrying. It may be two, three AM before he lifts the covers and climbs in the motel bed beside Noctis.

Noctis is almost always splayed out on his stomach, taking up far more space than such a small thing should. If Gladio is sure everyone is asleep, he will lean down over his Prince and kiss the back of his neck. Noctis will scoot over without waking up, reaching a soft hand in his direction, to feel gently across his chest on tangle lazily in his hair. 

When Gladio settles in beside him, he runs his large hand over Noct's bare back, petting him the way he knows he likes, and even in his sleep, Noct will breathe deeply and turn his blind face to him. Gladio watches his face intently, his eyes trained to the darkness. He strokes his shoulders, traces each vertebrae of his spine, and lower, to gently press his thumb into the tight muscles at his lower back, where Noctis holds his tension. Noctis's mouth will go slack. His lower is lip wet when Gladio takes it into his mouth. 

And if he kisses him for long enough, Noctis will reach for him again, his hands tugging weakly at Gladio's shorts. Even when he's asleep, Noctis knows what he wants, and he will drag Noctis' pliant body into his, aligning them back to chest, ass to lap. 

Gladio has one hand wrapped around Noct’s hip, thumb pressing into the dimple at the base of his spine, keeping Noct’s hips snug against his own. Still asleep, Noctis will press back against him, cheeks spreading around Gladio’s flesh, slotting them together. Gladio gets hard every time. He wonders if he'll ever become desensitized to the feeling of Noctis’ desire. He can feel Noct’s boxers tenting under his fingertips. Even unconscious, the prince still wants him, and Gladio can never stop himself from rutting forward, from giving him what he wants. 

The weight of Gladio’s thrusts will knock him back onto his stomach and Gladio goes with him, humping his clothed erection into the cleft of Noct’s ass until Gladio hears him gasp awake. Gladio always watches him as Noctis lifts himself onto his elbows, burying his face in the pillows to catch the whines spilling from his throat. Gladio grinds into him hard enough for Noct to find friction on the mattress. He makes sure to move slowly enough not to creak the bed. 

As Gladio brings the prince back to consciousness, the sounds from him become more desperate, shallow little breaths and the occasional moan that will make them both stop and glance sideways at their roommates. Sometimes, Noctis will implore him, in barely a whisper. 

“Fuck me.” 

He always follows orders, of course. Pulling Noct’s shorts down and sliding inside him easily, his lover still loose from a stolen moment at the lake or in a diner restroom. Noctis is always ready to take him, and Gladio lives to give him what he wants. 

It never takes more than five or six strokes before Noctis is spilling onto his stomach and the sheets and Gladio is emptying himself inside. Noct always falls back asleep before Gladio even pulls out, but then again, Gladio takes his time. He will gather the prince in his arms, kiss the damp hair at the back of his neck and let himself go soft against his burning walls. 

With Noctis to care for, he doesn’t get a ton of sleep, and Gladio doesn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I am OBSESSED WITH GLADNOCT and I feel like so little of it exists, so here's a small contribution. I'm feral-days on Tumblr!


End file.
